Gazette Child
by aLe En CiEl
Summary: Una loka historia SLASHhxh hacerca de los lindos chikos de Gazette, algo... no algo, bastante loka un bebe q les cambiara la vida, que haran ahora que tienen un Bebe... el nombre extraño q le puso miyavi i más
1. Chapter 1

Bien pues este es un ficcito que me sake de mi mente retorcida ia saben como es ale(odsea io) de perv i toda la cosa… pues bien, este fic va dedicado con todo mi corazoncito pa 1.-una personita linda q kiero mucho MI KAI kai te kiero mensa! 2.- pa YUMI q es una violadora de Reita como io i sexoseamos con el xD 3.- pal q lo lea i me deje reviu ok?!...

Weno el Disc… NINGUNO de los personajes q salen en este fic son míos… todos son propiedad de PSCompany y de si mismos… i pos ia…

* * *

**Titulo: Gazette Child**

**By: aLe/RH(Reita Haido)**

Una noche tranquila… después de la muerte de la madre del bebe era todo lo que ellos podían pedir, por que habían accedido a cuidar del pequeño si era turno de Aoi y Uruha?, pues por que ellos habían echo reservaciones con mas de un mes de anticipación a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio y nadie les iba a hacer perder esa reservación y además ellos sabían perfectamente que y hace mucho que Aoi y Uruha no podían pasar una noche romántica y solo para ellos.

-Reita!!! Calla a ese niño de una maldita vez!-dijo el vocalista cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada tratando de dejar de escuchar al pequeño llorar-

-Ruki!!... no maldigas en frente de nuestro hijo…-lo regaño el bajista- ya pequeño no llores!-decía mientras arrullaba al niño tratando de calmarlo-

-Pero por que diablos no se calla!-mirada molesta de Reita por volver a maldecir-lo siento, lo siento, por que el pequeño no se calla-

-No lo sé!... que diablos hace Kai para hacer que se calle!.. Toma-dándole al bebe a Ruki-

-que?!-Ruki lo tomo con cuidado pero a la vez con miedo-que… que haces?!

-Llamare a Kai para ver si puede ayudarnos…

-Reita, no… no me dejes con el niño!... NO!

Ruki se desgarro la garganta gritándole a Reita pero este no regreso, se fue al living a llamar al batero de Gazette.

Y en otra parte de la ciudad en un departamento nos encontramos al batero de Gazette intentando dormir y digo intentando ya que su pareja no para de provocarlo para tener algo de "tiempo juntos" como solía llamarlo.

-Miyavi… no, hazte para haya quiero dormir-decía el dulce batero castaño tratando de sacarse a su pareja de encima-

-Anda, hace mucho que no estamos solos y no pasamos tiempo juntos -decía mientras besaba el cuello de un casi dormido Kai-

Algo comenzó a moverse en la mesita de noche con una ruidosa canción algo como "OHA!!! OHA!!!! SHNGO MAMA DESU MINNA KIOSU" (hahaha adoro esa canción Shingo mama oha rock) era el celular de Kai que se movía en la mesita de noche.

-No Kai, no contestes-dijo tratando de quitarle el celular al castaño-

-Quita, no Miyavi-decía tratando de alejar al más alto-

-Kai, no contestes-seguía tratando de quitarle el celular-

-Miyavi, deja-resultado un castaño de cabeza en el suelo contestando su celular-Mochi, mochi, Kai desu-

-Kai!!-la voz del otro lado sonó a suplica lo que le hizo soltar un pequeña risita-NO TE BURLES!

-Lo siento Reita, que ocurre?-dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación-

-Es que…

Pero antes de que Reita pudiese decirle a Kai lo que ocurría un "Reita el bebe esta mojado!!!" de parte de Ruki que venia con el niño en brazos y sin pegarlo a el y los gritos del niño le dieron a entender de que se trataba.

-Reita, tranquilos, voy para haya-Dijo y corto la comunicación

Pero al volver a la habitación Miyavi estaba dormido.

-Miyavi-lo movió un poco-Miya-kun

-Que pasa?-dijo tallándose un poco los ojos al ser despertado-

-No pasa nada, saldré un momento, creo que Reita y Ruki necesitan un poco de Ayuda con el bebe.

-Vas a ir a ver al bebe?!-Dijo y se puso de pie rápidamente-yo quiero ir, si anda Kai seré bueno lo prometo te dejare dormir y todo, pero llévame si, yo quiero ver al bebe-dijo jalando al batero de la ropa-

-Esta bien-dijo y sonrió ampliamente-

Se arreglaron y salieron con rumbo a casa de Ruki, Manejaba Miyavi, aunque a Kai hacia poco que le habían dado su credencial de conducir prefería no hacerlo, por su seguridad y la de su acompañante, así que simplemente se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto mientas q Miyavi conducía.

Llegaron al edificio y entraron, se dirigieron al elevador y subieron hasta el piso 6, caminaron por el pasillo y justo cuando iban a tocar el timbre un Ruki bañado en algo viscoso, de color amarillento y de aroma un tanto dulce abrió la puerta intentando salir corriendo, mientras un "No seas cobarde Ruki y vuelve aquí" de Reita desde el interior los hizo voltear a todos.

-Etto…-fue lo único que pudieron articular el moreno y el castaño desde la puerta-

-Kai!!!! Gracias a Dios!!-Ruki hizo ademán de abrazarlo pero luego se alejo al verse lleno de esa sustancia pegajosa-Pasen, Pasen-Ruki se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar-

Entraron y dejaron sus abrigos en el closet de la entrada y Ruki los hizo pasar al living.

-Pero que paso aquí-dijo Kai quien veía lo desordenado que estaba todo-

-Reita y Ruki se divertían-dijo Miyavi con cara de niño malo-

-Reita, Kai llego!-dijo Ruki desde el living-

-Gracias a Dios… por que te tardaste tanto-venia diciendo Reita desde una de las habitaciones del departamento-

-Lo siento es que había algo de trafico… a pesar de ser casi la 1 AM-dijo disculpándose- Hola pequeño-dijo al pequeño que Reita traía en brazos-

El bebe al igual que Ruki y Reita estaba cubierto de algo amarillento, viscoso y olor dulce, realmente que el pequeño era un desastre cuando se lo proponía. El niño era toda una obra de arte, ni los mismos cuadros de Botticelli igualaban su belleza, el niño tenia la estatura de la madre, los ojos se los había sacado a Ruki, la boca sin duda alguna era de Kai tenia la misma hermosa sonrisa, la nariz era de Reita aunque el rubio todavía utilizara su bandita para cubrirla, el cabello lo saco a Uruha esas puntas nunca se estaban quietas y el tono de piel lo saco a Aoi.

-Quien es el bebe más hermoso de todo Japón??-preguntaba Kai jugando con el bebe mientras se lo quitaba de brazos a Reita, el niño de tan solo verlo había terminado con gran parte de su berrinche- yo papa Kai, Yo-decía con voz de niño-

-Ruki… por que hay tanto desorden aquí?-pregunto Miyavi volteando los ojos por todo el departamento-

-no preguntes-dijo dejándose caer en uno se los sillones levantándose rápidamente al recordar aquella sustancia-

-Bien, primero un baño para el pequeño… aunque creo que será mejor que ustedes también se bañen… -decía Kai al ver a los miembros de Gazette- será mejor que ustedes primero-

-Si, váyanse a Bañar, nosotros nos haremos cargo del bebe-decía Miyavi animado-

-Esta bien- dijo un Ruki cansado y camino arrastrando los pies hasta el baño-

-Ahora te alcanzo-grito Reita-Dios Kai, por que el bebe es al único que no le hace dramas-pero luego vio al bebe jugando con el cabello de Miyavi- Ok olvida lo dicho… mejor me voy a bañar-

El batero y el cantante comenzaron a recoger todo lo que estaba fuera de lugar y limpiaron todo antes de limpiar al bebe, lo bañaron lo cambiaron y le dieron de cenar mientras los otros dos miembros de Gazette terminaban de bañarse y se quitaban la sustancia pegajosa de encima.

-Listo ya acabe-

Venia diciendo el bajista de Gazette desde el pasillo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y se quedo mudo al ver la casa limpia, al bebe limpio y al cantante y al batero jugando con el niño.

-que bien que ya acabaste-decía Kai mientras levantaba al bebe y luego lo dejaba caer en brazos de Miyavi-

-Kai, no te interesaría un trabajo demedio tiempo-dejo escapar Reita para luego darse cuenta de lo dicho-lo siento, lo siento, es que eres muy bueno en esto-dijo señalando la casa

-Si, Kaisito eres muy bueno en esto-dijo Miyavi besando la mejilla del batero- serías una gran ama de casa, no te interesa el puesto?-dijo con voz ronca-

-Basta-Kai se había sonrojado-dejen de decir esas cosas, soy un hombre… no una mujer y se los puedo probar!-dijo un tanto alterado-

-Déjenlo en paz ustedes-Decía Ruki mientras venia por el pasillo cambiado-que manía tienen de molestar a Kai

-Pero yo si quiero que me demuestre que es un hombre-decía acercándose peligrosamente al bateo el excéntrico guitarrista-

-No pues ahora menos!-Dijo Kai quitándole al bebe de las manos-

Pero el bebe al sentir la tensión entre sus padres empezó a desesperarse por la discusión que estos tenían y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, haciéndolos a todos callarse y luego culparse mutuamente del por que el niño lloraba, que si lloraba por que Ruki les gritaba que se callaran, que si lloraba por que Kai lo pegaba a si y no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, que si lloraba por que Reita trataba de alejar a Miyavi de Kai o que si Miyavi le llamaba mal amante al batero.

En plena discusión estaban que no se dieron cuenta a que hora entraron ambos guitarristas por la puerta y los veían con cara de espanto, ese tipo de imágenes no eran muy lindas.

-Hey!- Dijo Uruha tratando de calmarlos-

-EH YA BASTA!-grito por fin Aoi haciendo el silencio-

-Aoi, Uruha-Dijo Ruki viéndolos a ambos parados en la entrada del living-

-que hacen aquí?, y su cena?-Pregunto Reita mas tranquilo-

-Cena-el tono sarcástico en la voz de Aoi era mas de molestia que nada-dame acá-dijo quitándole al bebe a Kai y dándoselo a Miyavi-toma, ahora Gazette a la cocina-apenas iban a empezar los reclamos pero Aoi los callo nuevamente-a la cocina AHORA!!

A regañadientes como que no queriendo la cosa fueron entrando uno a uno en la cocina para terminar de entrar Aoi quien da un portazo a la puerta de la cocina de casa de Ruki.

-Se puede saber que demonios les pasa a ustedes!-dijo molesto señalando a los tres integrantes de gazette que habían empezado la discusión, pero ninguno contestaba-Que cara creen que hubiese puesto Kaoru al verlos discutir en frente del bebe!

-Lo siento, pero es que no me gusta que digan que soy buena ama de casa-Dijo Kai sonrojado y molesto-

-No yo lo siento, pero lo dije como un cumplido, no lo hice para molestarte-Dijo Reita tomándole el hombro-

-Uruha creo que te debo una cena-dijo Aoi volteando a ver al rubio que estaba recargado en la pared-

-No, déjalo así, mientras las cosas se arreglen no importa-Dijo acercándose al moreno y besándolo-

-Y hablando de cena… y sus reservaciones?-pregunto Ruki un tanto desconfiado de hacer la pregunta-

-pues nuestra reservación se perdió por que llegamos tarde luego decidimos ir a cenar a otro lugar pero Uruha insistió en que volviéramos estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien-dijo el moreno abrazando al rubio mientras este solo recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del moreno-

-Cuando sientan ganas de discutir como lo hicieron hoy piensen en Kaoru, recuerden todo lo que ella nos dio y lo poco que pudimos hacer nosotros por ella, lo mucho que le debemos y sobretodo por darnos el mejor regalo el de ser padres del bebe más hermoso del mundo-dijo Uruha descolocando a todos, eran raras las veces que el rubio hablaba así-

-Kai-dijo entrando miyavi a la cocina-creo que ya se que era ese liquido viscoso, no era papilla-todos voltearon a verlo y hay estaba Miyavi lleno del mismo liquido viscoso-oh bueno si… pero creo que Takeyuko no quiso tenerla en su estomaguito-

-como le dijiste?-preguntaron todos los de Gazette-

-Takeyuko?-dijo mientras Kai tomaba al bebe y le pasaba un trapo para que Miyavi se limpiara el liquido-

-Takeyuko?... suena bien-dijo Ruki sonriendo-

-de donde sacaste el nombre- Pregunto Uruha-

-etto… bueno… es que mientras ustedes peleaban aquí adentro yo jugaba con el (NUNCA JUEGUEN CON UN BEBE RECIEN COMIDO) y se me ocurrió… Ruki se llama Takanori entonces Tak el Ak también va por Akira ósea Reita Kai se llama Uke así que Take Ke por Uke de Kai Yu por Aoi Yuu pero son demasiadas u así q lo deje en una Takeyu y Ko de Kouyou por Uruha Takeyuko-decía orgulloso Miyavi-

-pues a mi me gusta el nombre no se ustedes-Dijo nuevamente Ruki-

-si me agrada-se unió a él Uruha-

-por mi esta bien… de por si el pequeño tiene algo de parecido a todos, no veo por que el nombre no lo tenga como el de todos-dijo Aoi-

-si, por mi esta bien-termino Kai-Reita?

-sigo prefiriendo que se llame Akira, pero si prefieren Takeyuko esta bien por mi-dio por terminada la discusión el bajista-

-en serio les gusto mi nombre para el bebe?-pregunto emocionado Miyavi-

-si… a veces me sorprendes Miyavi-dijo Ruki haciendo reír a todos-

-que?.. por que?-pregunto terminando de limpiar el liquido viscoso-

-no, por anda en especial-dijo saliendo hacia el living-

-eh nee… no seas malo conmigo y dime… ruki-dijo mientras veía al vocalista salir-Ruki-y se fue tras el-

-Takeyuko Terachi-(si, quien es Terachi? y la madre Kaoru? ahaha Diru xD) dijo en voz baja el moreno guitarrista –

-Takeyuko Terachi, nee-dijo Kai-Hola Takeyuko, take-chan hola bebe… tus papis te quieren-decía mientas le hacia gestos haciendo reír al bebe-

* * *

**CONTINUARA!!!**

Y pos hay se acaba este cap… seeee

Lo publicare en varias partes así que no piensen que me lo fusile de otra autora o nada… xD

Weno dejen reviu los kiero

sayô

-aLe/RH-


	2. Chapter 2

MMMM… see e vuelto... la loka del sueño con Reita censurado… sueño con todos y solo a Reita lo censuran! Malditos Bastardos… aaaah cuido mi boca si no me eliminan xD

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeno aki trayéndoles otro chap chap chap del fic fic fic de Gazette

Y pos gracias a mis 4 hermosas niñas q me dejaron reviu

**-Nana**: mi kai te extraño

-**Hachi:** gracias chika aki ta el otro chap

-**Toshi:** Hijo mió kiero verte!! Me teñí el cabello de negro xD

-**Luthi:** T-chan!!! 9.9 tengamos sexo xD ahahahaha seee

Weno this is a R shot… (lo de tetsu xD)

Ia, ia al fic! xD

* * *

**Titulo:** Gazette Child 

**By:** aLe/RH(Reita Haido)

-Este es un flash back y el sueño de Ruki, es como cuando alguien sueña con cosas que ya le han pasado, ok?-

Recordaba cuando había llegado al edificio de la PS Company, había preguntado a la recepcionista por Aoi, el la estaba esperando ese día y la había citado hay, la chica la miraba extraño y se negó a darle información alguna de Aoi y su paradero, de pronto apareció Saga al lado de Hiroto que iban pasando a la cafetería de la compañía.

Saga volteo a verla y se lanzo a abrazarla, Hiroto se quedo parado viendo a su amigo abrazando en extremo a la pobre chica que estaba parada frente a la recepción y que del abrazo estaba poniéndose roja.

- Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!-Decía mientras la apretaba contra si-Pero qué haces aquí parada?!, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte, mucho

-me alegra verte también Saga, vine por que Yuu me dijo que lo hiciera, me cito aquí, le dije que no era buena idea, pero ya sabes como es de repente se niega a escuchar lo que se le dice-decía la chica mientras estaba parada al lado de Saga-

Hiroto no le quitaba la vista de encima, juraba que había visto a esa chica en otro lado, pero no recordaba el donde, la chica era un poco mas alta que… Ruki, el cantante de Gazette tenía una figura demasiado delicada, su mirada era cautivadora, su sonrisa también, emanaba una bondad inexplicable su cabello estaba teñido de rubio, eso se notaba, pero también se notaba lo bien cuidado que lo tenia.

-Hiroto!!-el grito de Saga lo saco de su mente-

-eh?!-dijo el mas joven de las Alicias-

-Vamos a la cafetería-dijo y le dio la mano a la chica con la que estaba-

Llegaron a la cafetería, Saga pidió un té para el y un pie de limón helado con nieve de vainilla, para la chica pidió una soda de uva y una orden de papas fritas. Hiroto pidió pie de fresas y un té frió. La chica llego con sus ordenes mientras Saga seguía platicando con esa chica, la cual había notado ya hace bastante tiempo las miradas de Hiroto en ella.

-Nee, Saga-interrumpió al bajista de Alice Nine-

-dime-dijo el chico-

-No nos vas a presentar?-dijo mientras veía a Hiroto-

-Ah!!... claro!, disculpa mi pésima educación-Kaoru el es Hiroto, es el Guitarrista de Alice Nine, bueno uno de los dos, pero es al que mas quiero- dijo mientras reía y abrazó al pequeño-Pon, así le decimos-dijo eso ultimo dirigiéndose a Kaoru-Ella es Kaoru Terachi, es una gran amiga mía y de Gazette, pero creo que ya los había presentado antes, no?-

-si, pero creo que el pequeño Hiroto no lo recuerda por que no a dejado de observarme desde que me vio-dijo la chica sonriendo tranquila a lo que el menor de las alicias se sonrojo-

-yo, lo… lo siento, perdón es que no sabía de donde te conocía-dijo el menor haciendo una reverencia-

-no te preocupes Hiroto, que no pasa nada, era que pues creí que no le dirías nada a Saga y luego tu curiosidad no te dejaría en paz-

-bueno, bueno, cuéntale a Pon desde cuando eres Fan de Gazette-dijo Saga mientras comía algo de pie-

-si cuentame eso, desde cuando eres fan de todos ellos- pregunto el chico de Alice Nine entusiasmado-

-Esta bien te contare; recuerdo que todo empezó hace mucho cuando Aoi y Yune estuvieron juntos desde Mervilles luego pasaron a estar juntos en Artia en junio del 2001 a nov del 2001, Aoi era Natsume en Mervilles luego en Artia y al fin gazette y Yune era batero se hacia llamar Dekith y estuvo en Mervilles, Artia, Vall'na racill yal fin en Gazette ya como Yune y cuando Kar+tezyAnose Reita, Ruki and Uruha del 2001 al 13 de enero del 2002, era cuando Ruki era Kiakane y fue vocalista pero antes estuvo en Mikoto como Kaede luego en Ma'die Küsse como Kirihi de hay se paso a L'ie:Chris y era batero luego a Kar+tezyAnose como Kiakane y luego Gazette como Ruki Y uruha era Kyouki pero antes habia estado en Karasu, Ma'die Küsse, L'ie:Chris, Kar+tezyAnose y al final en Gazette como Uruha y Reita que en esos tiempos era Reiki antes habia estado en Karasu, Ma'die Küsse, L'ie:Chris, Kar+tezyAnose y en Gazette como Reita y en Karasu Reita y Uruha la banda se acabo en enero del 2001 en ese entonces Uruha y luego Kai en Mareydi†Creia de Diciembre del 2000 al 2002 y La'DeathtopiA de Kai de Marzo del 2001 a febrero del 2002 (esto es algo que no entiendo estuvo en dos bandas al mismo tiempo o como?)

-Vaya!!!-Hiroto estaba emocionado-esto es genial, entonces sabes que Yune y Saga estuvieron en una banda juntos!

-si, lo sé-dijo la chica sonriendo-

-Genial!, sabes todo acerca de ellos, seguro los chicos de Gazette estarán felices de tenerte de fan-

-ella es más que una fan para nosotros-dijo una voz a espaldas de todos-

Voltearon y frente a ellos estaba el guitarrista, bueno, uno de los guitarristas de Gazette, el chico moreno de estatura no tan promedio con su hermoso cabello negro y su linda sonrisa.

-Yuu!-dijo ella y se lanzo a sus brazos- es bueno verte!

-me alegro también!-dijo abrazándola-

-te dije que no me citaras aquí, la chica de recepción casi llama a seguridad para que me sacaran, si no fuera por Saga seguro que estaría en la comisaría-

-lo siento pero no había otro lugar-dijo con goteron el chico moreno-

-además, la chica de recepción no le daría información de Aoi ni a Ruki-dijo Hiroto riendo-

-Y eso por que?-preguntaron el moreno y la chica-

-esta enamorada de Aoi-contesto Saga riendo y haciendo más fuerte la risa de Hiroto-

Después de un rato de platicas triviales, cosas sin sentido, cosas bobas y demás, los alicias fueron buscados por Tora que se hallaba muy molesto por el retraso al ensaño de los dos chicos y fueron llevados hasta el elevador a coscorrones por parte de el segundo guitarrista del grupo.

-quiero hablar contigo, es algo serio-dijo el moreno a la chica que lo veía extrañada-

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto dudosa-

-aquí no, vamos a otro lado, al parque que tanto te gusta el que esta por casa de Yune, te parece?

-Claro, adoro ese parque-contesto

Se dirigieron a la entrada Aoi le pidió que lo esperara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo bien, la chica de recepción la veía con bastante odio y hasta podía sentir el deseo de la chica de matarla, lo mejor era esperar a Aoi afuera lejos de la conflictiva chica.

Esperaba que todo fuera su mala intuición y que Aoi no hubiese notado nada que no debía notar, nada como sus constantes malestares, ni su perdida extrema de peso, su no notable caída de cabello, las manchas en su piel, las ojeras marcadas en su rostro, espera, se dijo a si misma, esto no estaba funcionando, era lógico que Aoi querría hablar con ella de eso, o al menos eso era lo mas lógico, de que otra cosa querría hablar Aoi a solas con ella.

Aoi salio del edificio totalmente diferente, había cambiado su ropa que traía puesta algunos instantes, traía jeans una sudadera negra, tenis negros y una gorra que escondía la mayor parte de su cabello para rematar sus lentes oscuros… el problema no era que Aoi cambiase de ropa para salir con ella, siempre lo hacia, el problema era que no venia solo, detrás de el salio Uruha seguido de Ruki, Reita y corriendo mas detrás hasta emparejarse a todos venia Kai, esto no era buena señal.

La saludaron como siempre efusivamente, y caminaron hasta llegar a la camioneta que los llevaría a su destino, iban platicando de trivialidades, del clima, deportes, espectáculos y cosas sin sentido realmente. Era como todas sus platicas que usaban solo para pasar el tiempo, llegaron a su destino y bajaron todos, caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un gran cerezo que daba buena sombra, se sentaron y siguieron con la misma platica cosas realmente sin sentido que les ayudaba a pasar el rato.

-Bien-hablo Kai-creo que es hora de que hablemos de cosas más importantes

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo, nadie quería decirle a Kaoru del por que la llevaran a ese lugar ni del por que sus preocupaciones, ellos habían notado ya que la chica no estaba del nada bien, sobretodo por que de repente podían verla casi caer desmayada con un esfuerzo tan simple como recoger algo del suelo.

-Kaoru-dijo Uruha con voz sueva-tu sabes que tu significas mucho APRA nosotros cierto?-pregunto mirándola con mirada triste-

-si, lo sé, ustedes también significan mucho para mí, son mi familia-contesto la chica-

Mi Familia, pensó ella, eso era verdad, ellos siempre habían sido su familia, la única familia que había conocido, ella siempre fue una chica triste, una chica sin esperanza, vivía en un orfanato… su padre había matado a su hermana, a su madre la había herido a ella y termino suicidándose. Kaoru trabajaba dos turnos en el orfanato cuidando niños preparando comida y demás para poder pagarse cosas, recuerda que a Aoi lo vio varias veces tocando en un club, de hay fue que lo conoció realmente y luego conoció a Yune cuando Aoi entro a su primer banda, luego conoció a Ruki Reita y Uruha a Kai cosa curiosa lo conoció antes de dedicarse a la música lo conoció cuando trabajaba en el restaurant, una vez que fue a pedir trabajo para poder pagar unas medicinas para uno de los niños del orfanato. Luego de que ellos se hicieran famosos habían ayudado a la chica a encontrar un mejor empleo y a dejar la vida que tenía, todos la querían realmente y ella sabía lo mucho que ella significaba para ellos, ya que nunca dejaban de decírselo. Esa conversación no le gustaría nada pero era tiempo que dejara de ocultarles cosas.

-nos preocupamos por ti, todos nosotros-dijo Aoi tomándola suavemente del mentón para que lo viera-Sabes que te amamos, no?

-si- su voz se estaba cortando-

-Y bien?... ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Ruki-

-creo que es hora de que nos digas que te sucede-termino Reita-

-que… que les diga que sucede…-se estaba poniendo nerviosa, estaba enferma, ella lo sabía, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y sobretodo no quería decirles, no quería preocuparlos-

-Kaoru-Kai la abrazo por los hombros-Todo esta bien??-le pregunto en un susurro en el oído-

-Yo…-comenzó-hay una enfermedad es un estilo de cáncer se llama leucemia-no quería levantar la vista, no quería ver sus expresiones de preocupación- si lo detectas a tiempo es curable… pero… pero en mi caso no es posible, esta demasiado avanzado, los doctores han hecho lo que pudieron y…-no termino ya que el vocalista la interrumpió-

-No!, no es suficiente, iremos a Europa, a América donde sea necesario, necesitas un buen tratamiento y te recuperaras, veras que si-Ruki trataba de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible pero eso no era posible-

-No Ruki, ya e ido con los mejores especialistas, todos dicen lo mismo-

-entonces no sé, algún medico brujo o algo por el estilo, no te puedes ir Kaoru-

Ruki ya sonaba desesperado, por su parte los demás estaban callados y pensativos habían escuchado lo que su amiga les había dicho y eso no les agradaba en lo más mínimo esa noticia, y como habría de agradarles si ella había estado con ellos desde sus inicios desde que sacaron su primer álbum juntos y por separado en otras bandas, esto no era justo ella les había entregado años de felicidad, años de ayuda, de consuelo, de apoyo, de fe y esperanza, ella para ellos era mas como una luz de salvación que otra cosa, era su madre, su amiga, su hermana, significaba tanto para ellos que el simple echo de perderla les cambiaria las vidas de una forma tan cruel que no sabrían si los soportarían.

-Dos años me quedan, fue lo que el doctor predijo y calculo-termino de decir-

(**NA.** termina aquí el sueño de Ruki Flash Back)

Ruki se despertó al escuchar a Takeyuko llorar, fue hasta el pequeño y lo cargo, mientras lo arrullaba

-Tranquilo Takeyuko, vamos bebe que te ocurre?-

Las lagrimas se apoderaron de Ruki sin poder contenerlas, se deslizo por la pared con el bebe aun en brazos apretándolo hacia el, el dolor por la perdida de Kaoru fue demasiada para todos pero el sentía todavía toda esa rabia y dolor por su partida.

-Ruki?-Reita prendió la luz y lo vio hay en el suelo llorando con el bebe en brazos-TAKANORI!!!... TAKEYUKO!!!-esa imagen lo había asustado y corrió hacia los dos-TAKANORI!- lo movió-

-por que?!-digo con un tono desgarrador- por que maldita sea se fue, POR QUE NOS ABANDONO!?!?!

-Ruki tranquilo-lo abrazo-tranquilo!!

Reita no sabía bien que estaba ocurriendo pero empezaba a preocuparse por el bebe ya que el pequeño no se movía, no sabía que acre no sabia si Ruki estaba bien, si el bebe estaba bien, no sabia que hacer y eso lo estaba desesperando.

-Que ocurre?!- d pronto aparecieron Aoi y Uruha por la puerta-

-Ruki!-dijo Uruha y se acerco hasta el-Ruki!!-el vocalista parecía estar en trance y eso les estaba preocupando de más-

Aoi le quito al niño de los brazos a lo que Ruki reacciono violentamente tratando de jalar al niño nuevamente tratando también de golpear a Aoi.

-Sácalo de aquí Yuu-dijo Reita mientras jalaba a Ruki-ve con el Uruha

-Seguro?!-Pregunto el rubio guitarrista-

-si, ve-Uruha se levanto de su lado pero al salir la puerta se azoto detrás de el-

Ruki parecía estar poseso, estaba fuera de si gritando, maldiciendo a todos, maldiciendo a mas no poder, era demasiado todo lo que guardaba dentro de si, tanto que había guardado lo estaba sacando en ese momento y Reita lo sabía, recordaba como Ruki fue el fuerte en todo momento, el que le dio su apoyo a Kaoru en esos momentos difíciles, el que los consoló a todos al fallecer ella, el que se había estado encargando de todo, de que todo estuviera bien, luego había caído enfermo, su cuerpo estaba exhausto necesitaba descanso y se lo dieron, pero después de eso, nunca había hablado del tema, solo hacia como que no escuchaba y se retiraba sin decir nada, al principio le detenían y se molestaban con el, pero luego solo lo dejaban y evitaban tratar esos asuntos con el.

Al nacer Takeyuko todos recordaban que cuando Kaoru vivía Ruki se la pasaba con el pequeño y ella, pero al fallecer Kaoru Ruki se había alejado del bebe casi no lo veía, casi no hablaba de el, era como si esa parte de el nunca hubiese existido.

Ruki nuevamente se estaba poniendo físicamente mal, así que no les quedo otra que llamar a una ambulancia para que viniese por el, Uruha llamo a Kai quien en menos de 5 minutos había llegado hasta la casa, había conducido el en un intento desesperado de llegar a tiempo con sus amigos y su hijo.

Detrás de Kai venia un Miyavi algo pálido estaba algo asustado de la reacción de Kai y su extraña forma de conducir cuando de sus amigos se trataba, ese Kai no era nada lindo cuando se metían con la gente que quería, detrás del Kai lindo, gentil, tímido y un gran etc. Había un Kai que podía a llegar a ser la peor pesadilla de aquel que se metiera con sus seres queridos.

En resumen, Ruki termino internado en el Hospital Principal De Tokyo por ataque de nervios combinado con estrés y cansancio crónico, Reita, Aoi, Uruha y Kai en el hospital cuidando de su amigo y Takeyuko… después de una rápida visita al doctor para comprobar que estuviera bien… termino en manos de Miyavi que se había quedado en casa de los chicos para tener todo lo del bebe a la mano.

* * *

Y eso fue todo 0 

Esta algo sad el chap… no sé que les parezca

Ah si quería aclarar algo

El departamento es de esos departamentos aaaaaamplios donde caben como 10 personas y hay vivía antiguamente todo Gazette, por eso que Aoi y Uruha están hay todo el tiempo y Kai actualmente vive en el departamento y en casa de Miyavi… weno era eso…

Y pos déjenme reviu

Y pos los kieroooo gracias por leer XD

sayô

-aLe/RH-


	3. Chapter 3

Woooo see la loka dueña de este fic volvió!! Yeah yeah see venia a pervertirlas pero tuve una pequeña falta de inspiración pero pal siguiente chap. Os juro que pal siguiente habrá lemon

Este Chap va dedicado a Yumi!!! YEAH! Que me inspiro en la parte del lemon del chap que sigue xD

Y a Hachi lenda q me dejo reviu

Weno el Disc… NINGUNO de los personajes que salen en este fic son míos… todos son propiedad de PSCompany y de si mismos… i pos ia…

* * *

**Titulo: Gazette Child**

**By: aLe/RSH(Reita Haido)**

Ruki había salido hacia ya una semana del hospital le habían indicado reposo y terapia psicología para que terminara de sacar todo lo que aún le lastimaba. Cosa que su Manager no estuvo mas de acuerdo, necesitaba a su vocalista estrella sano y salvo.. pero sobretodo cuerda. Takeyuko ya estaba registrado en su acta decía Takeyuko Terachi Madre: Kaoru Terachi(finada) (así ponen cuando están muertos) Padre: Matsumoto Takanori, Takashima Kouyou, Shiroyama Yuu, Suzuki Akira, Uke Yutaka(vivos), Testigos: Miyavi, Saga Yune y Haito Michida(amiga de Kaoru)(OK aquí ingresen el verdadero nombre de Miyavi y de Saga y Yune).

-Reita-decía algo dormido el vocalista-

-Dime-el bajista se acerco hasta el vocalista rubio-¿qué ocurre?-

-vayámonos de vacaciones-dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro del bajista-

-Ruki, tenemos compromisos que cumplir-dijo mientras tomaba con cariño la mano del rubio que acariciaba su rostro-

-lo sé, pero me gustaría desconectarme de todo un tiempo, aunque sea mínimo- dijo rodando en la cama para quedar casi en la orilla-

-Nuestro hijo nos necesita-dijo algo en defensa el bajista-

-nuestro hijo puede viajar con nosotros-contesto el rubio a eso y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño-

Reita se quedo un rato viendo la puerta del baño cerrada y pensando en las palabras de Ruki hasta el sonido de la puerta lo saco de su trance.

-Ya Voy-se pudo escuchar al rubio guitarrista gritar desde el living-Ya voy!-grito nuevamente y luego abrió-

-Hola Uruha!-la hermosa sonrisa de Kai con una par de grandes bolsas de víveres se asomo por la puerta- ¿me ayudas?... esto realmente pesa bastante-

-Claro-dijo jalando un par de bolsas para ayudarle-¡Aoi¿Podrías ayudarnos un poco aquí?-grito al ver pasar al moreno guitarrista-

-eh?-decía regresando i viendo a ambos chicos cargados de bolsas-nee esperen ¡dejen les ayudo!-Y fue al auxilio de los chicos quitándoles una bolsa, la mas pesada a cada uno-

-mi héroe-dijo uruha y beso la mejilla del moreno-luego tendrás tu recompensa-dijo susurrándole al oído y lo beso en los labios, viéndolo de reojo se alejo y le guiño un ojo-

Aoi se quedo embobado viendo al rubio guitarrista que se había alejado de donde estaban el y el batero caminando sensualmente. Aoi en su mundo piruleta se había quedando hay parado imaginando todo lo que podía llegar a hacer con su Uruha esta noche… ya que era turno de Kai de cuidar al pequeño. Y hablando de Kai estaba intentando pasar entre Aoi y la puerta pero le era imposible ya iban tres veces que le decía que se moviera, pero Aoi seguí viendo el camino por donde se fue Uruha, sus brazos se estaban cansando pero su sonrisa no desaparecía.

-Aoi!!-Le grito por cuarta vez Kai logrando que el moreno lo viera-¿podría pasar a la casa?-dijo levantando con mucho esfuerzo las bolsas-

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- dijo y se hizo a un lado-

-Gracias-dijo Kai pasando hacia la cocina-

Aoi cerro la puerta con un pie y se emparejo a los otros dos en la cocina, estaban platicando amenamente mientras acomodaban las cosas en sus lugares correspondientes, platicaban de Takeyuko, de sus giras, de recuerdos, de todo un poco, en eso Reita entro a la cocina tomando un vaso con agua y quedándose recargado en la pared sin decir nada, no había siquiera notado a Kai. Sus compañeros le hablaban pero el bajista estaba en su mundo.

-AKIRA!-termino gritando el moreno guitarrista frente a este-

-eh?- pregunto saliendo de su mundo piruleta-

-Kai lleva casi media hora saludándote-dijo señalando al batero que reía-

-Hola Kai-saludo Reita algo avergonzado-

-Aoi eres un grosero-le reclamo el otro rubio-No le hagas casi Reita solo quiere fastidiar

-Nee¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto el batero-

-Nada, me preocupa Ruki, creo que sigue mal-dijo sentándose en la mesa-

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-dijo el batero sentándose en la mesa y tomándole la mano a Reita-lo que sea ya lo sabes

En eso iba entrando Ruki en la cocina que se quedo parado unos segundos contemplando la escena para luego abrir el refrigerador saco un jugo y salio de la cocina.

-Ruki!!!-Grito Kai mientras iba tras el-¡No es lo que crees¡no seas tonto¿por que te enojas?-

-No me enojo¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.. ¿el encontrarme a mi amigo y a mi novio agarrados de la mano?

-Vez como si estas enojado-dijo abrazándolo

-Vamos Kai, déjalo solo-Dijo Reita haciéndole una seña de que lo siguiera-

-Esta bien-Kai había aceptado solo por que Ruki no había contestado a su abrazo-

Caminaron hasta la salida seguidos de Aoi, Uruha se había quedado cuidando a Takeyuko… además para que ir si Aoi seguro le contaría todos los detalles cuando volvieran. Aoi, Reita y Kai iban caminando por el parque se sentaron una banca y esperaron a que el rubio hablara.

-Ruki quiere irse de vacaciones… bueno quiere que no vayamos de vacaciones el y yo-dijo serio-

-eso que tiene de malo-pregunto el batero-

-no es que haya algo malo en eso, pero es que alejaron tanto tiempo de Takeyuko… además todavía tenemos q sacar temas nuevos para el siguiente álbum, además no creo que el Manager acepte que nos vayamos

-Yo hablare con el- dijo Kai serio- además el nos debe muchas como para que les exija no poderse ir-dijo con una sonrisa diferente en sus labios-no te preocupes te conseguiré una semana-dijo sonriendo con malicia-

-Nee, Kai me das miedo cuando sonríes así-dijo Aoi medio alejándose, medio en broma medio en serio de el batero-

-¿Por que?-la sonrisa del batero había vuelto a la normalidad era la misma sonrisa de siempre, tal vez eso de andar de pareja de Miyavi estaba causando estragos en el carácter del lindo batero-

-Jajajaja-Y por primera vez en el día y desde hace muchos atrás Reita rió-

-Te vez sexy riendo-dijo el batero y los otros dos se quedaron muy serios-es broma!!- dijo y se echo a reír seguido de Aoi que vio la cara de Reita y Reita se les unió-

Kai volvió a casa de Miyavi, llamo al manager para hacer una cita con el para esa misma tarde, paso un tiempo con su amado y luego se marcho a su cita con el manager.

Aoi y Reita habían vuelto de con Kai, al llegar se encontraron a un Ruki a punto de un colapso nervioso y a un Uruha blanco del susto, y todo por que pensaban que Takeyuko se había tragado uno de los aniños del rubio vocalista, pero todo resulto en susto ya que de rato cuando estaban cambiando al bebe para llevarlo al pediatra para que lo revisara encontraron entre la ropa el pedazo de metal que normalmente Ruki utilizaba en sus dedos.

Habían pasado 4 días y no habían vuelto a saber de Kai, esto realmente les preocupaba, ya que hasta Miyavi iba a ver al pequeño y al preguntarle a Miyavi acerca del batero cambiaba de tema.

Pero al llegar el quinto día tocaron a la puerta de casa de Gazette, era Kai que venia un poco más bronceado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola!!-saludo animoso a Ruki que había abierto la puerta y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue directo a la sala-¿¡Chicos?!-Grito-

-¿¡Que te pasa!?-dijo Ruki molesto-te desapareciste por 4 días y ahora vienes todo sonriente y… y… ¿bronceado?-pregunto atónito

-etto… ¿se nota?-Pregunto Kai algo avergonzado-

-¡¡Kai!!-Grito Uruha y fue a abrazar al batero-¿Donde te habías metido? Nos tenías preocupados-

-Nee, lo que pasa es que…

Kai espero a que todo Gazette estuviera reunido y les comento, que había logrado que les dieran vacaciones, que cuando iba para su casa se le ocurrió llamarle a su mama para avisarle pero esta le dijo que fuera ahora mismo a visitarle, eso hizo y luego la mama le salio con que quería ir a la playa y así lo hicieron por eso estaba desaparecido y aunque Miyavi sabia todo prefería no meterse no fuera que fuese a meter la pata y sus compañeros se enojaran con el batero.

Les dio sus boletos de pasaje a todos, salían esa noche a las 6pm. Los de Reita y Ruki iban hacia una de las playas favoritas del rubio vocalista, pero a Reita también le gustaban, los boletos de Uruha y Aoi iban hacia las montañas sabía que a ambos les gustaría la sorpresa que les había preparado. El conocía bien las preferencias de sus compañeros, no por nada llevaban tanto tiempo juntos.

Todos le agradecieron al batero que prometió cuidar de su pequeño hijo en ausencia del resto del grupo. Todos fueron a arreglar sus cosas excepto Reita que se quedo conversando un poco con el, pero cuando Kai iba a retirarse Reita lo detuvo.

-Kai, Gracias-dijo i beso la mejilla del batero-

-No es nada, vengo al rato para recoger a Take-chan, adiós-

Kai había llegado a las 4pm para recoger al pequeño y llevarlos a todos al aeropuerto, Miyavi le acompañaba, todos iban con ropa de lo más normal y con gorras y lentes oscuros para evitar ser reconocidos. El avión de Uruha y Aoi fue el primero en salir ya que el de Reita y Ruki había tenido una pequeña falla mecánica reducida a un foco fundido (xD).

Para esperar y perder un poco el tiempo fueron a la cafetería del aeropuerto en eso estaban cuando unas chicas que iban pasando por hay vieron a Takeyuko en su carriola.

-¡Mira!-dijo una de las chicas-

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la segunda chica

-ese bebe-dijo y se acerco hasta la mesa de los chicos-Disculpen

-Ya nos descubrieron –pensaron todos-

-Si-contesto Kai volteando con expresión seria-

-el bebe… ¿es su hijo?-pregunto la chica

-si, es mi hijo-contesto nuevamente serio-

-¿podría tomarle una foto?-dijo la chica sonriendo- es que se parece a los chicos de Gazette-

-Claro que puedes sacarle la foto- contesto Miyavi y recibió las miradas acecinas de todos-

-¡Ah¡Gracias!-contesto la chica feliz-es que mírenlo, es de una estatura normal, los ojitos se parecen a los de Ruki, Ruki tiene unos ojos hermosos, esa sonrisa tan linda seguro se parece a la de Kai, la nariz se parece a la de Reita cuando no se la cubría, el color de cabello se parece al de Uruha y la forma también miren que puntitas tan lindas y el color de piel es como el de Aoi.

Los chicos no sabían si huir de la chica o reír por lo que había dicho, en eso estaban cuando la chica dio las gracias nuevamente y salio en dirección a la zona donde se trasbordan los aviones.

Pasada media hora más el avión de los rubios había finalmente anunciado su salida, así que se dirigieron hacia la parte para trasbordar y finalmente se despidieron.

El avión partió con rumbo a una de las mejores playas y todo pagado por la compañía, algún día averiguarían como fue que Kai había conseguido todo eso. Pasaron un par de horas y los chicos llegaron a su destino, había sido un vuelo agradable sobretodo por que habían podido dormir todo el tiempo y habían llegado en poco tiempo y sin contratiempo alguno.

Ruki y Reita habían llegado al hotel indicado por Kai, era un hotel muy bonito, algo elegante pero sin exagerar, se dirigieron a la recepción y se registraron.

-No se como le habrá echo Kai, pero cuando regresemos le daré un regalo por esto-dijo Ruki viendo embobado el lobby del hotel-

-solo espero que a mi también me des uno por aconsejarle conseguir esto-le susurro al oído el bajista-

-Ruki sonrió maliciosamente- claro que lo haré-

-estas con las tarjetas de sus habitaciones-dijo la recepcionista al par de chicos que la miraron raro-

-pero se supone que es solo una habitación-dijo Ruki dirigiéndose a la señorita- o al menos eso nos dijeron-recordando las palabras de Kai-

- lo que pasa es que nos llamaron de su compañía Matsumoto-san y nos cambiaron las reservación de dos adultos por una habitación a dos habitaciones-dijo la chica mientras tecleaba en su computadora-¿ve?-dijo moviendo el monitor para que ambos pudieran ver-

-esta bien, no hay problema-dijo Reita jalando a Ruki-debes tranquilizarte que más da si es una o dos, para el caso no vamos a estar mucho tiempo en las habitaciones- dijo rodeando al mas bajo por los hombros- tu relájate

-Suzuki-san-llamo la chica a Reita-

-Dígame-dijo Reita yendo al mostrador-

-tiene llamada-le dijo y le pasó el teléfono-

-gracias-dijo cogió el teléfono y lo contesto-Akira desu

-Reita, soy el Manager

-Reita se quedo marcando ocupado-o.0!"

-bueno, no es necesario que te alegres tanto, solo llamo para decirles que necesito que ambos se queden en sus habitaciones, Kai me dijo que necesitaban estas vacaciones para descansar no para salir de parranda en las noches, así que descansen… podrías pasarme a Ruki

-Reita tenia una cara de una mezcla extraña algo como asco y sorpresa con algo que no se podía describir- Takanori te llaman-dijo extendiéndole el teléfono al rubio vocalista-

-Ruki tomo el teléfono viendo con curiosidad la expresión de el rostro de Reita-Ru.. Takanori desu-

-Ruki… soy el manager-dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea-

-WHAT THE FUCK?-grito el rubio llamando la atención de todos-

-¿Qué?-pregunto el manager confundido-

-Nada, dígame, dígame…-dijo bajando la cabeza de la vergüenza-

- le decía a Reita que necesito que ambos se queden en sus habitaciones por que para eso les reservamos dos, Kai me insistió en las vacaciones para que descansaran no para que se fueran de parranda(parranda, marcha, reventón, como quieran) todas las noches y…

-MIRE USTED ES EL MANAGER PERO…

-Ruki tranquilo…-decía el manager por teléfono y Reita a su lado-

-¡¡USTED NO ME VA A DECIR EN QUE PUEDO O NO USAR MI TIEMPO LIBRE!!...

-Ruki cálmate...-nuevamente lo dos hablaron-

Para este entonces Ruki se había quitado las gafas de sol y las había aventado al suelo para después quitarse su sombrero negro y estrujarlo con su mano libre, mientras insultaba y le gritaba por teléfono al manager. Reita al tratar de detenerlo fue despojado de su gorra… Ahora si que estaban en problemas, ya que tenían a medio hotel viéndolos y claro que las fans no tardaron en reconocerlos y empezaron a murmurar los típicos "has visto son los de Gazette" y los gritos de "Ruki" o "Reita" o "Ruki Reita".

Reita jaloneaba al rubio vocalista para quitarle el teléfono mientras el rubio seguir gritándole al manager, por fin Reita pudo quitarle a Ruki el teléfono mientras este se jalaba para seguir gritándole al manager, mientras Reita ahora intentaba meterlo al elevador ya que una bola de adolescentes entre chicas y chicos se abalanzaban contra ellos dispuestos a todo. Y antes de que el primer fan llegara hasta donde ellos estaban Reita logro sostener al más bajo, asustado por la experiencia Reita comienza a le picarle a todos los botones para lograr que las puertas del elevador se cerraran y poder subir a su habitación. Mientras Ruki seguía gritándole al manager… las puertas se cierran y el elevador los lleva hasta su piso.

Caminaron un poco por el pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas marcadas, Reita se busca por todas pastes las tarjetas (son esos hoteles q usan tarjeta en vez de llave para abrir las puertas) que abren las respectivas puertas pero se da cuenta q no las tiene, recuerda haberlas dejado sobre el mostrador cuando la chica les explicaba lo de las dos habitaciones y Ruki seguía maldiciendo por todo y golpeaba todo lo que se le atravesaba.

-Damn! -Maldice Reita por lo bajo- ¡¡¡olvide las tarjetas de las puertas!!!-se patea mentalmente-

Entonces Reita nuevamente sube al elevador dejando a Ruki en ese piso. Reita va rogando que las tarjetas no hayan sido tomadas por nadie más, por alguna fan loca o algo por el estilo. Sale del elevador y ni bien puso un pie en el lobby una fan lo ve y grita "Reita" entonces toda la bola de locas fans voltea a verle y gritan "Reita". Reita (o.0!! esa es su cara xD) y el susto del mundo y va corriendo hacia donde la recepcionista

-Señorita-dice Reita llegando agitado mientras las fans intentan atravesar el lobby- usted tiene las tarjetas de mis habitaciones-dice alterado

-no las tenemos Akira-san-

-si, no las tengo yo, así que usted debe tenerlas

-pero Akira-san-dice la chica- nosotros no las tenemos, las tomo Takanori-san

-gracias-dijo y se volteo mientras pensaba- Nota mental… ¡¡MATAR A RUKI!!

De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que la bola de fans no había podido ser controlada por seguridad y se acercaba cada vez más gritando "REITA" y Erita susto del mundo y corre hasta el elevador y las fans "Reita" y Reita le pica a todos los botones pero ninguno de los elevadores abre ya que todos estaban en los pisos superiores y las fans "Reita" y Reita "Wa mama no quiero morir sin haber matado a Ruki" estaba punto de ser aplastado por una bola de fans locas y locos descarriados cuando…

-MIREN!!! ES HYDE DE L'ARC EN CIEL!!!!-dice una fan loca de entre la multitud señalando al pequeño vocalista

-Kya HYDE!!-gritaron todas las fans y fans descarriados y se fueron sobre el pequeño vocalista-

-¿¡Ay no por que a mi!?-se quejo el vocalista de L'arc en ciel antes de salir huyendo de las fans protegido por sus mil guaruras (guardaespaldas, guarros, no sé como les quieran decir)

* * *

Y eso fue todo nºn yeahi!!

Esta algo weird chap… pos no sé q les parezca XD

AH JURO QUE EL SIG CHAP TENDRA LEMON… OS JURO!!

Dudas y demas pos a mi flog XD

http// (slash slash ósea la barrita chuequita) fotolog . (punto) com / (slash) ale (guión bajo) en (guión bajo) ciel

Y pos déjenme reviu

Y pos los kieroooo gracias por leer XD

sayô

**-aLe/RSH-** ah si es q ahora también soy shinya XD


End file.
